


Made of Love

by WoobinB



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Through the intensity of infatuation between a demon and an angel, a celestial miracle of both forms was born. Venusphale Crowley grows up surrounded by love and happiness, never stopping the beautiful smile that was sure to be permanently etched on her face. Now in the older teen age range, she is faced with trial and error and the second war between Heaven and Hell and Humanity. (A Good Omens Fanfic, featuring original characters and characters from the original story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in four parts to the respected main characters. Adelphia, Jaeyoung, Davis, and Caris.

_\- Prologue_

All it took was a miraculous cry and babble for a secretly-kindhearted demon and a rebellious angel to realize what they have done. 

Months passed since the cancelled apocalypse. To the day, no one still remembered or understood, a thing. The Summer came to an end for Adam Young and The Them. Newt Pulsifer and Anathema Device continued to spend their time together, blossoming a fond, faithful, and sturdy relationship. Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadewell travelled off together, soon becoming trapped into each other's arms. It all seemed calm and perfect, even for two celestial beings who were lucky enough to be gifted with peace, being unbothered by their respected folk, Heaven and Hell. They were gifted with peace. 

And a child. 

\---

Did God just happened to miraculously drop a baby between the demon and angel? Not exactly, if she played her cards right. You see, it was a process. In order for this child to be born, created, whatever the correct term may be, it all started with a confession. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were nearly inseparable after the days of the apocalypse. Crowley found a lot of his time spent on the sofa inAziraphale's bookstore, and most of the time, Aziraphale would be found sitting in Crowley's apartment, sipping a fine glass of wine. The feelings that these two had for the last 6000 years was undeniable, yet neither said a word about it. It drove the other mad, and they didn't know what to do with these feelings. 

Crowley wanted to hate Aziraphale once he became aware of his emotions. Playing the cool, loose, dramatic demon was a hard role to play, especially when you were constantly spending time with the love of your life (Crowley hated this. But that's what it was.) The demon was more discreet about how he felt, easily making his gazes behind his black shades and deep frowns/smirks. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was not so discreet. Being an angel who felt love and happiness from others, Crowley was no different. But the angel couldn't bring himself to come to terms with what he felt from and _for_ the demon. It was all too risky, absurd. He feared that he could be discoropated, _killed_ even. This time for sure, Heaven would see through their games and burn him in Hellfire. 

The one thing that held both beings from coming to terms with their infatuation was fear. But, one night, accompanied by soft, honest words and a chaste kiss, it was like fear never existed. 

It was like the world never existed. 

Aziraphale was still in one piece, on the Earth, lips locked with the one demon he loved dearly. Nothing happened. He was there. With Crowley's arms, in love. God, he was deeply smittened, he loved and hated it. And Crowley couldn't have agreed more.

They spent their days on Earth normally, but now with confirmed love. 

It was almost a year until the Miracle happened. The demon and angel gave each other company in the old bookstore on a rather cold night. Light snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, decorating it with small specks of glittering white. It was dark, but there was light from other buildings and lampposts. It was a beautiful winter night. Aziraphale sat cozied up next to Crowley with a warm cup of hot cocoa while Crowley was sprawled across the couch, shades off. The demon was cold-blooded due to being a snake, so he found warmth in Aziraphale. On nights like this, he couldn't help but to latch onto him and never let go. 

The angel and demon found themselves in deep, yet light conversation. They were merely just enjoying themselves and the night. Soon, they just embraced the comfortable silence until the demon popped up with a question.

"Do you ever wonder how your Almighty came to create life?" 

As if it was a normal question, Aziraphale answered normally, "We don't question God. Though... I suppose, in other words.. had a thought once. But I immediately shook it away. Why?" 

"Ever wondered if other demons and Angel's could do the same?"

"Well, there certainly has been other beings who've created before. Though, creating _life_ may be questionable. May I ask why again?"

Crowley was fixated on the burning lamp across the room. When the demon didn't respond right away, Aziraphale slowly sat up and turned to him. 

"Crowley?" 

"What if we created life of our own, Aziraphale?"

The question nearly caused the angel to discoropate. Aziraphale choked and sputtered on his own saliva before gathering himself. As he pounded on his chest, hacking, he eventually found words again. 

"Crowley! That's _impossible--"_

"How so?"

"Because I am an _angel._ And you are a _demon._ That... I don't think-- Crowley, how would that even _work?"_

The room fell silent again once the angel saw the look in the demon's eyes. Crowley's usual sharp face was soft as he held a wistful gaze at the burning lamp. It was a look Aziraphale never even thought he would be able to see, but here he was. Looking at a hopelessly hopeful, wistful demon. Aziraphale's face eventually softened as well as he felt himself give into the idea. 

He hated that love was so powerful. If he wasn't so in love, Aziraphale wouldn't even have second thoughts. 

"...I suppose it would not be _too_ impossible," Aziraphale said with a sigh. Crowley looked down at him with the same look, which made the angel's heart squeeze tightly in a million of places. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile fondly. "After all, I _did_ fall for a kindhearted demon."

"For Hell's sake, stop saying that, Angel." 

The two celestial beings said no more, because their lips were too busy being locked within each other. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet held with intense emotion and passion. It held longing of 6000 years, raw emotion was practically spilling into each other. Their hands found their way to each other and gently intertwined as their bodies grew impossibly closer. This moment of intimacy felt like it lasted for a lifetime, and neither wanted it to end. 

Both were unaware and oblivious to the glowing lights of mint green and purple intertwining with each other from the locked hands. The mixed lights eventually found their away around them, circling around them like the Northern Lights. The lights blended and turned into a beautiful hue of pink.

Everything had to come to an end when a small whine erupted from in between them. 

All it took was a miraculous cry and babble for a secretly-kindhearted demon and a rebellious angel to realize what they have done. 

Aziraphale and Crowley stared at each other with eyes wide as saucers. The cry continued, it was soft and whiney and didn't sound like a legitimate cry. However, no one could mistake what kind of cry it was. Not even a demon or angel. 

The celestial beings eventually withdrew from each other with hesitation and caution. Their eyes traveled downwards in between them. It was no mistaking what was happening at this point. Two pairs of crystal blue and yellow eyes met soft, olive skin and a small tuft of white hair. It was a small ball of joy and bliss in between them, something they didn't know they could make.

It was a child. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale breathed out, a loss for other words. He stared at the beautiful infant with bewilderment, joy, confusion, and excitement. It was hard to settle for one emotion when a hundred of others overwhelmed you greatly. 

The baby had stopped their cry and opened their eyes, revealing a pair of heterochromatic eyes; the left was a soft, pastel yellow while the right was a soft blue. They stared at the two beings in front of them, their face temporarily unreadable. 

Aziraphale and Crowley held their breath as they stared back, afraid of what may happen next.

And they were shocked. The baby laughed. The crinkle of the eyes and the soft, toothless grin easily displayed sheer happiness and joy from the little being. It was breathtaking. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale said once more, finally finding the words to speak again. "...They're... so wonderful. Did we... do this?"

"I would assume so, Angel," Crowley replied. His snake eyes never left the laughing infant. He couldn't look away, how _could_ he? He had just created _life_. With an _angel._

"Well, what do you suppose we do, dear?"

' _That's a good question,'_ Crowley thought. Neither of them could tear their gazes away from their creation as they reached up to touch their faces with their tiny, soft hands. 

"Well, what else do you do with a child? You raise it."

"You got your wish then, dear. You-- _We_ created something entirely new. You, a demon--"

"--And you, an angel."

Aziraphale and Crowley finally looked at each other in the eye, and broke out into wide grins. Upon seeing their creators smile, the baby laughed even more. 

It was true; it only took one angel and one demon to make some entirely new, to do something no other could have done. They created a life of their own. And it wasn't through objects such as a rib or a stone. Nor was it through sexual reproduction. It was something far more valuable than that, something so powerful and pure that it was almost unfathomable.

It was through love.


	2. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story of Venusphale Crowley begins in the first part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale are bad at giving names.

_♡ Part One, Section One: The Miracle ♡_   
  


Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to give the entre world to their little miracle.  
  
They made sure to give their baby girl the best life imaginable in the town of London. They wanted her to be surrounded by support and love, and to know that she also had someone to run to; whether it was either of them or a trusted friend. It was almost humorous in a way how quickly Crowley grew attached, and he wanted to be the one who named her.  
The naming process was not an easy one.  
  
A couple of weeks --- nearly a month --- after the child was born, the angel and demon finally showed her off to Anathema and Newt, who fell over heels for her immediately. As if by a huge coincidence, Adam Young got to meet her, as well as Madame Tracy and Shadewell.  
  
"Oh! She is so gorgeous!" Madame Tracy cooed, lending the small child her finger, to which she gratefully took into her own pudgy hand. The baby grinned back, melting the poor woman's heart.  
  
"Yes, she is. How did this happen?" asked Newt.  
  
Aziraphale and Crowley shared a look; how were they to explain this to others? They could barely grasp how the child came to be themselves. All they knew was that she was a miracle created from the two of them, and perhaps, that was what only mattered.  
  
"Well, it is rather hard to explain," said Aziraphale with a shy smile. "One night we were enjoying each other's company, and then she just... appeared."  
  
"Well, I think that's lovely," Adam said with true sincerity. "Sounds like the two of you made her together."  
  
"Yes, yes. Truly a miracle," Anathema smiled. "So..."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
And that's when all Hell broke loose.  
  
"What do you mean _you didn't give her a name!?"_ Madame Tracy exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Oh, give us a break!" Crowley exclaimed back. "We were still in shock."  
  
Newt rubbed his temples as the child blew raspberries at Adam, who made a funny face back at her. How could he be surprised? Or _any_ of them be surprised? It was almost like those two shared one brain cell sometimes, it was amazing.  
  
"You know when you have a baby, you _have_ to name it. That's a thing, you know," Newt sighed.  
  
Aziraphale fiddled with his neat overcoat anxiously as he lost the confidence to look at any of them. His pale cheeks flushed a hot pink in embarrassment. How could he have been so foolish?  
  
"You're-- You're all right, I suppose," he admitted. "it was just that.. we were so _astonished_ that she appeared between us! We didn't know what to do."  
  
"What the Hell did you two blokes do for a whole month then?" asked Shadewell.   
  
There was a brief awkward silence before the demon replied coolly, "Play with her."  
  
"This child is doomed."  
  
And say the naming game began. Books were pulled out from Anathema's personal library. Brains turned. Disagreements were inevitable. It was almost too unbearable to watch.  
  
"You can't name a baby _Warlock!"_ Anathema argued. "It's not even _fitting!"_  
  
Memories of the unfortunate child swap from when Adam was first born made Crowley snort. They had no idea.  
  
"Why don't we name her _Angel?"_ Aziraphale proposed for the 10th time. Crowley groaned a she threw his head back, slouching unpleasantly across the couch.  
  
"No, you blasted angel!"  
  
The dispute went on for two hours, breaks included. The whole time, the baby watched curiously, quite amused by everyone's antics. She was placed in a bundle of soft blankets in the midst of them all as they argued over a simple name. They were shocked that she hadn't cried not once.  
  
Everyone now sat quietly as they stared intently at her, heads resting against their hands in aggravation. Crowley and Shadewell had the worse ideas amongst them all while Madame Tracy and Anathema actually gave in some effort. Aziraphale kept throwing in simple names; they were nice, but not nice enough. Newt and Adam only pitched in once or twice as they quickly lost the spark of the naming. It all felt hopeless.  
  
Adam had a random book sitting in his lap. He peered down at the cover. The cover had a large image of a heart with a nice decoration around it. After long gazing, he eventually flipped through the book, miraculously landing on a page with an image of the planet Venus. He looked throughout the book to do some quick research. It was a book all about love. Adam went back to the page and read it.  
  
"Venus."  
The word slipped through his tongue smoothly and softly as he gazed at the page. Everyone's, including the baby's, head turned to the boy in confusion.  
  
"What was that, Adam?"  
  
Adam finally looked up and held up the page for everyone to see. "Venus is a name that's associated with the meaning of love and beauty. It's also a name of a planet and Goddess, but that's besides the point."  
  
All eyes landed on the child now, imagining how the name would fit her. Their breaths suddenly hitched in their throats. It was almost too perfect. The name fit perfectly. They all gradually leaned over here, all in their respected spots, and gazed down at her. The baby gazed back up, her eyes sparkling with wonder. 

"Venus," Aziraphale let the name slipped through his lips. He loved how it sounded, same with Crowley. A smile grew on his face as he very gingerly caressed her soft cheek with his finger. She automatically melted into the touch. "What do you think, Crowley?"

"I think its rather lovely, Angel." Crowley gave his lover his signature smile that he grew to love before smiling back down at his child. 

"You hear that, Little Venus? You're lovely."

When the name was officially given, it was as if the child glowed, just like a miracle would. She laughed joyously and reached out to them, her tiny feet dancing against each other. Crowley and Aziraphale both had their fingers wrapped by her small hands as she shook them happily. 

Right then and there, Venusphale Crowley officially came to be.


	3. Ineffable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Baby Venusphale continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck pickles.

Raising the small little Nephalem was an ineffable journey. But, Crowley and Aziraphale wouldn't have wanted anything else.

Venusphale was an easy child to raise. She was never too sad, but was always a cheerful, kind girl, something that Aziraphale was immensely grateful for. She was so lovely, that it made the demon Crowley soft (he hated it when Aziraphale brought it up. They both know its true.)

As an infant, Venus didn't cry _too_ often, given that its inevitable for a baby to cry once in awhile. But, she wasn't all that fussy, and she seemed to be a happy, joyous baby. Though, one thing the demon and angel could not understand was her _body function._ If an angel and/or demon made a strong enough effort, they could _possibly_ go and use the bathroom as they pleased ( _in Crowley's case, waking up from a decade nap and going to the bathroom was rewarding.)_ So, they thought it wasn't _as_ strange. Perhaps when she was older, she would learn of this, they thought. 

And as much as Crowley and Aziraphale loved their sweet little spawn, Venus returned the feeling. Whenever she had at least one of them in sight, she would burst into a wide grin, and perhaps even a fit of giggles to brighten up the room. She held so much love for such a small, tiny figure. It was astonishing, almost. One of Venus' favorite things to do was gently pat on their faces and play with their features, and would squeal whenever one of them playfully took her hand in their mouths. 

Aziraphale and Crowley always tried to spend as much time with Venus as possible. Aziraphale would also have her accompany her to the bookstore, sometimes leaving her in a little baby basket carrier near his desk up front, or even having her on his person. She was a heartwarming sight to see as customers would always go to her first, cooing at how preciously beautiful she was. Of course, Aziraphale always appreciated the kind words, especially ones that commented on their close resemblance. 

"Wow, she looks just like you!" 

"She's so cute! You guys have the same hair!"

"Look at her little feet! Also, she sure does look like you, doesn't she?"

And while Aziraphale received those comments, Crowley sat (or sprawled) on the couch, enviously watching them. He never mentioned it before, fearing that it would cause an argument, but he disliked that Venus didn't have much features of his, if not at all. The only thing she had that made her his was the left yellow eye, and the snake marking on the same spot of their jaw. Everything else was all Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale, sometimes, would always catch the demon frowning at them and customers. He knew why, of course. So, he started giving the child to Crowley to spend time with at the bookstore while he bustled around. Still, the comments came and went, but become less frequent when she was with him. (Possibly due to a demonic miracle. Or simply because people were scared to approach him.)

Crowley once dressed Venus like him, sunglasses and all. Aziraphale thought it was scary yet adorable.

And while the two of them loved spending all their time with their child, so did everyone else. 

Adam always offered to babysit, to which the angel and demon gratefully complied to. Adam and Venus grew fond of each other, and the two of them would always have a grand time. At least, except the time where Venus nearly died because of a pickle.

One day, while babysitting, Adam had an odd craving for a pickle. Leaving the baby in plain sight, the boy went to go fetch a jar from his kitchen. Coming back, the door bell rang and he went to go answer, all while accidentally dropping the pickle behind Venus. When he went to go open the door to greet his friends, a loud shriek could be heard from behind. When everyone looked, there was a baby clinging onto the ceiling, hissing down at a single pickle.

Venusphale will forever despise pickles now.

Aziraphale and Crowley definitely had questions as to why their baby wouldn't come down from the ceiling, and Adam couldn't give a definite answer.

At the age of two, or at least, two years later, Venus become more vocal. Could she now form coherent sentences? Not in the slightest, but that didn't stop the small child from speaking her mind.

After closing the store, the small family of three would sit in the back, with a glass of wine, a cup of hot cocoa, and a bottle of chocolate milk. Venus would sit in the middle of them, facing them, and talk to no end. Aziraphale would nod and try to speak with her, without legitimately knowing what she was going on about, and Crowley would just smile and listen. 

"How was your day, Love?"

"Shabambwa!"

"Splendid!" 

This started the endless storytelling, which the small child absolutely loved. It was mostly Aziraphale who told the stories, while Crowley would occasionally butt in to "correct him", but it soon became a favorite pastime for the angel and the baby. It was like the angel never ran out of stories to tell. 

"---And that's how Hamlet became so popular!" 

While Venus began "talking", she also tried to walk. Her first steps made Crowley tear up, but he would never admit such a thing. 

On a warm spring day in April, the three of them were resting on a park bench, watching the ducks do whatever they did in the pond. Of course, Venus say in-between them, and her attention never moved away from the birds. 

It was just so... _odd._ These little creatures, doing whatever they pleased, despite by how they looked. They were also _extremely_ cute. The way they picked at their yellow fur, shaking their small wings. It was almost as if Venus could see herself in the duckling; by size, mostly. 

And their _feathers._ They just looked so... _soft._

Crowley and Aziraphale failed to notice the missing baby between them as they conversed with each otear, quite lost in their conversation.

Baby Venus made her way to the pond on all fours, unknowingly miraculously dodging skaters, bypassers, and strollers. She could see the ducklings much closer now, if only she could get _even more_ closer. 

People who were close by could hear the tiny splash nearby finally noticed that there was a stranded baby in the pond. With ducks.

"Oh dear! A child!"

Aziraphale and Crowley finally ceased their conversation and immediately turned their heads towards the commotion. Upon seeing their dear baby _standing_ in the middle of the pond, petting ducks, Aziraphale let out a shriek.

_"MY BABY!"_

After forcing Crowley to go in and save her, Venus began to run away. Or at least, _waddle._ So now here he was, a demon chasing after a tiny child in a pond filled with ducks in Berkeley Square, in front of humans. 

Aziraphale wouldn't stop crying until Crowley finally had her in his grasp and approached him, soaking wet. 

"Oh, Crowley! Is she alright?" he fretted, reaching for Venus. If they looked correctly, they could see a somewhat smug look on her face. "I was almost discoropoated from the shock!" 

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. Fast, too." When no one was looking, Crowley miracled himself and Venus dry. Then, realization hit them. "Wait..."

"Venus... you _walked!"_

Aziraphale hoisted the small child in the air and then kissed her big cheeks joyously, causing her to break into that famous fit of giggles. 

They didn't need a camera to document her first steps, because this was an unforgettable memory on it's own. 

\----

\----

Now, the toddler stage wasn't so hard. Except now, Venus wanted to interact with others. 

"You have to enroll her into a school," Anathema suggested to the ineffable lovers. 

"Why? We can just teach her ourselves," Crowley argued. 

"Oh yes! Somebody dropped by a very lovely children's book at the bookstore!"

Anathema glared at the two celestial beings in front of her. They really were meant for each other, she thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Good Lord. Look, an average child goes to school. And no offense, but I wouldn't trust the two of you to homeschool Venus."

"And why not!?"

"You did misplace the Antichrist," Adam stated matter-of-factly as Venus bounced in his lap. 

"But--"

Anathema shot another deathly glare into the angel and demon, and they kept their mouths shut for the time being. With some help, Venusphale now attended primary school.

And so one of the most dreadful days came: Venusphales' first day.

Crowley watched as little children, the majority that were bigger that Venus, said goodbye to their parents, and waddled off to meet their respective teachers. Some cried and refused to release their parents, causing a mockery of themselves. He snorted as he watched one children literslly run away, leaving the poor mother to chase after him. The demon heard sniffling beside him, and he immediately turned his head, thinking it was Venus shedding a tear. When really, it was Aziraphale.

"My... Whatever is Holy, Angel. Get a grip." 

"This is the first time we actually have to leave our precious baby in someone else's care that we don't know of," Aziraphale whimpered softly, crouching down to Venus' level and placing his gentle angelic hands on her tiny shoulders. "I don't think I can do this, Crowley."

"We have to, Angel. This _is_ a legal manner after all..." 

Venus listened to her parents talk amongst themselves while scanning the area around her. Seeing all of these different kids was almost too overwhelming for such a small girl as herself, but her body didn't show it. She was quiet for the most parent, with a sense of calmness radiating from her. Heels hitting the concrete sound made her look up, meeting a fairly tall woman in front of them. 

"Hello! Welcome to the school," she greeted cheerfully. She bowed a little to get a look at Venus, who stared right back up at her. "Is this your little one?"

"Yes, she is."

"My! She's a perfect mix of you two!" she exclaimed in astonishment. She found it rude to ask _how_ exactly she looked like the two men, so she only marvelled by how cute she was. "She's adorable. What's your name, dear?" 

Venus blinked her large, round eyes before offering a smile. "Penis." 

Crowley nearly choked on his own demonic spit while Aziraphale nearly lost his body due to discoropation. The teacher just stared at the child in shock while trying to keep a friendly smile on her face. 

" _Venus!"_ Aziraphale nearly yelled. "Her name's _Venusphale."_

"Yes. Not.... _that."_

The teacher cleared her throat as she gathered herself together. "My, that was a surprise. But, that is a lovely name."

Aziraphale smiled a shaky smile (due to the lingering shock), and smoothed out Venus' snow white hair.

"Say thank you, dear." 

"Bank qu!"

The teacher giggled. "We're going to have a blast this year. Come along, class is going to begin." 

But then she saw it: the hesitation, the anxiety. She saw it in most children's eyes, some in parent's, too. She always had felt bad, given that she had to go through the same with her own little one. Aziraphale would not let go of Venus, his hand was nervously smoothing out her hair.

"I assure you she will be fine," the woman tried to convince. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye. I'll be waiting at the day."

When she walked away, Crowley kneeled down beside them, lifting up his shades above his head to reveal his yellow eyes.

"It's only a couple of hours, Angel." 

Aziraphale sighed. "You're right.. We have to let her go someday." 

Venus then spun around to face her fathers with a grin, pointing towards the entrance. She was a four year old girl who had a lot to say, but couldn't properly say it. She understood this dilemma, so she avoided speaking out in public in front of others except her parents. Venus was secretly glad that she could finally go out and learn. 

Aziraphale and Crowley smiled at Veus before kissing her on opposite cheeks, causing her to laugh. 

"Have fun, Love."

"Go learn something." 

Now hand in hand, the angel Aziraphale and demon Crowley watched their little ineffable baby waddle into the entrance with a kind teacher.

\----- 

Aziraphale and Crowley didn't waste another second. They were right on time for the pickup, and once the bell rang, children began to bustle out.

Aziraphale stood up on his toes, looking for a tuft of white hair similar to his own. "Do you see her, dear?"

"No, I don't think she's out yet," Crowley mumbled. 

Anixety began to bubble up inside the angel as he fiddled nervously with his beige overcoat. He dreaded not knowing where the small child was, given that she was just indeed _small._ He worried that she could have possibly been trampled over the other kids, or that she got lost and didn't know where to go, and she was too small for anyone else to notice. Oh dear, what if--- 

"There's my little star." 

The angel heaved out a long sigh of relief. She was okay.

And not alone. 

The small child waddled up happily and with excitement while holding another girl's hand. When she reached them, she bobbed up and down excitedly. 

"Baba! Baba!" 

Crowley looked at the girl beside his strangely. She just watched Venus nearly explode out of excitement with a calm smile. 

"Well, who's this?" 

"C--... Cae--- Kar---"

"Caris." 

The girl was a bit taller than Venus, and a shade or so darker than she was. She had a pair of pretty, golden eyes and a flock of brown hair. Compared to the excited Venus, she was calm and collected with a relaxed smile resting on her face.

Aziraphale kneeled down and greeted Caris with a soft, warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, dear."

_"También es un placer conocerlo, señor. 1" _

Aziraphale and Crowley blinked with wide eyes, taken aback from the unexpected response. They looked at each other before looking elsewhere-- someone was calling for Caris.

"Oh! Caris! There you are!" A woman with the same shade as Caris ran towards the four of them, dishevelled. Her long, brown hair held blond streaks in it, and it looked like it hadn't been combed in a week. Her work clothes, which consisted of a white button down tucked into a black pencil skirt, were wrinkled and with a coffee stain. One of her red heels nearly fell off, causing her to trip over her feet. "God, I'm not too late, am I!?" 

"Well, she's definitely a grateful woman," Crowley muttered, earning a jab from his lover. 

When the woman finally approached them, she doubled over and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Oh... hello, there..."

Aziraphale offered a kind smile nevertheless of the odd situation. "Hello. Is she yours?"

"Yes. Oh Dear, was I too late!? Caris, I'm so--"

"The bell rang not too long ago. I believe you're fine." 

Caris went over to pat her mom on the leg as a sign of reassurance. 

" _Hola, mamá. 2."_

 _"Hola, alevín! 3," _the mother exclaimed back before facing Venus. " _Hola!"_

Venus beamed and wave. 

The mother chuckled before turning back to Aziraphale and Crowley. "I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused." 

"No! You're fine, dear," Aziraphale reassured. "Venus was actually the one who introduced her to us. I think they're friends."

The three adults turned back to the two child, who held hands once again. The sight was heart wrenching and soft as it nearly melt theit hearts.

"I'm glad you made a friend, baby! But, we have to go."

"Bye-bye, Venus," Caris said, with an accent. Venus smiled back at her new friend before giving her a bear hug, almost shocking the other girl. Venus eventually broke the hug, waved, and jumped into Aziraphale's arms while Caris took her mother's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you three. Thank you again for making sure Caris stayed safe." 

" _Fue un placer. Viaje seguro, 4" _Aziraphale responded with a knowing smile, watching as Caris and her mother widened their eyes. They shared a shocked look before laughing. With one last wave, they walked off. 

"How was your first day, star?" Crowley asked as he placed Venus into the back of the Bentley.

"Poob!" 

"Neat." 

* * *

_1\. It's nice meeting you too, sir./ It is also a pleasure to meet you, sir._

_2\. Hello, mom._

_3\. Hello, fingerling. (A fingerling is a juvenile fish.)_

_4\. It was a pleasure. Safe journey._


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a closer look at Venus' and Caris' blooming friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: child death.

"Say, Crowley, dear."

"What, Angel?"

"Has it ever occurred to you how small Venusphale is?"

The light sound of children's laughter filled in the brief silence. Crowley and Aziraphale sat on a bench together, watching as little small children ran about; smiling, laughing, creating their imaginations into real life. More specifically, they were here to watch their own child and her new best friend. There was green everywhere, from the large healthy trees to the grass that made contact with their feet. The air was especially wonderful, nice, cool and crisp. It was a very lovely day. 

Crowley's yellow eyes wandered over to two particular children, who were resting in a sandbox. 

"Children are small, though. Isn't it normal?"

"But, Venus is.. _smaller,_ " said Aziraphale as he frowned. "Do you think it has something to do with us?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes behind his shades, quickly followed by a frown. Something about his angel just said did not sit very well. It made him feel... responsible for how Venusphale came out to be. 

"Children are small, no?" he mumbled as his pointer finger tapped repeatedly on the back of the bench. He didn't face Aziraphale, which told the angel that he had slightly set him off. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and remained quiet for the remainder of the playdate. The last thing he wanted to do right there and then was spark an unpleasant disagreement with the demon that he loved for 6000 years, it was not his intention at all. He faced forward now, his thumbs fiddling nervously with each other as they watched the two toddlers play and enjoy each other's company. Neither brought up the subject again until much, much later.

"A castle!" Venus exclaimed, throwing her small arms in the air. She proudly showcased her craftsmanship to her best friend, who nodded in approval. 

"Nice, I like it," said Caris with a grin. "Needs some rulers, though!"

Upon blooming their friendship, the two girls helped each other with their English, and actually showed much improvement of their speech over the course of the school year. It amazed and impressed their teacher, who made sure the two girls were always together. (If they were separated for more than an hour, it was guaranteed that one of them would become highly upset. It was usually Caris.) Caris still had a slight accent, and spoke much clearer than Venus. Meanwhile, Venus spoke much more coherently, but still struggled. It never stopped her from holding conversations, however. 

And so now, the girls spent the rest of their playdate playing "Rulers of the British Castle" and being treated to delicious pastries by a nearby cafe. It was getting dark, and they eventually ventured on home in Crowley's Bentley.

Now in Venus' home, they sat in front of the large window, both with their own cups of hot cocoa. Caris pointed to her mug with a smile.

"Cup!" Caris looked to Venus to make sure she copied her words. The girl pointed to her own mug.

"C..Cop!" 

She would sometimes forget certain punctuation and definitions.

Aziraphale washed his own mug out, (oddly instead of just magically making it clean) while Crowley sat and washed the children. From the sink, Aziraphale took a quick glance at the window; it was, no doubt, dark. And Caris' mother was nowhere to be found.

"My dear, I believe Ms. Gloria is running quite late again," he noted, earning a nod from the demon.

"I wonder why. Probably has some late, nasty business with some dirty people."

The angel let out a soft gasp at his words. "Ms. Gloria will never, Crowley! She is an earnest young woman and I'm certain she does not partake in... _devilish work."_

Crowley only rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I'm only joking, Angel. Seriously though, what's up with her?"

Before Aziraphale could respond, a crack of thunder replaced his words. Rain not too shortly followed, temporarily shocking the young toddlers. 

"Oh dear, its pouring.." Aziraphale softly frowned at he watched the rain softly hit the glass window and roll onto the ground. The personally loved the feeling of rain; the soothing pitter-patter sound it made when it hit any surface, and the soft, rainy smell it produced. He couldn't really enjoy it now, given that he was full of worry. 

Crowley glanced over suspiciously to Aziraphale. "I thought you loved the rain."

"I'm worried about Ms. Gloria." 

The two celestial beings decided to wait another hour or so before putting the two girls to rest. They fell asleep by the window, wrapped in thick, warm blankets and surrounded by crayons and paper. Gloria García did not show. 

About an hour later, with the rain still pouring, there was a frantic knock at the door, followed by light panting. Aziraphale immediately rose from his place on the sofa to let whoever it may have been, and sighed out of relief once a very soaked Gloria was revealed at the other end. 

"My dear Gloria, you're soaked!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he hurried her inside. The poor woman was shivering tremendously, and every single thing on her was soaked. She looked miserable. 

"I'm so sorry for being late... again," she apologized sadly. "I-I feel so awful knowing that--"

Crowley ceased her fresh rambling with a 'Bush's and a finger to the mouth. With a sly grin, he said, "The children are resting."

Gloria immediately closed her mouth in a tight line and nodded, making her way to the small bundle in front of the window. Her miserable state washed away upon seeing the sleeping toddlers, bringing a soft smile to her pale face. 

Aziraphale approached her with a warm towel instead of miraculously drying her, not wanted to cause confusion. "Sweetie, I think we finally need to have a talk."

Gloria turned to face the angel, who's face contorted into shock upon seeing yellow scales forming on her jaw. 

\-----

Venusphale and Caris were never a duo for too long. In fact, they eventually became a _trio._

On one fine particular day at preschool, the children were on break time. As per usual, Venus and Caris spent that time together, always. Venus shared one story her dear angelic father told her once, exaggerating all the details by just a bit. Caris listened intently with a content smile on her face. Until, someone joined in on their conversation.

Venus stopped mid sentence as a young girl in their class took a seat in front of them at the table, a peach in hand. She had curly golden locks tied nearly with a pink bow with round green eyes. Her small lips were as pink as the fruit in her hand. She looked up when Venus stopped speaking, finding the two girls staring at her blankly.

"Hi." 

Venus immediately grinned. "Hi!" 

Caris gave a nod with a friendly face.

The girl looked in between the two before holding out her round peach. "Would you like to share my peach? My mum always tells me to share."

Venus eyed the peach in curiosity and wonder, making an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I never had a peach."

Caris rose a brow. "Never? They're _good."_

The blonde girl angelically smiled. "They are."

Caris leaned forward slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Parisa. My mum calls me Angel, though." 

"Can we call you Angel?" Venus excitedly asked.

"If we can become friends, sure!"

And that was how Venusphale Crowley, Caris García, and Parisa Maxwell became the inseparable sister trio. It was a gorgeous friendship. 

The three of them combined had the wildest of imagination and ideas, and they never had a day where they did not have fun. They would spend most of their time at the shore, where they discovered that Caris was not, in fact, a human.

"Fish!" 

"I'm a _mermaid,"_ Caris hissed. 

Venus and Parisa were so mesmerized that they weren't disgusted in the slightest, and of course did not treat their best friend any differently. Not long after that, the two eventually discovered Venus' origin, and who her parents really were.

"So, so you're an actual angel!?" 

"I think! My baba also says I'm a demon, too. Scary!"

"That explains your odd costume choices for Halloween." 

Parisa was the only human among the three of them, but she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she was grateful to have known such extraordinary people such as Venus and Caris. She loved them dearly. She loved them to death. 

They grew up together, just as sisters would. But alas, their journey had to sadly come to an end due to an unfortunate death. 

Caris still remembered the heartbreaking shrieks and cries from Parisa's mother as she sunk to the ground in the cold, harsh rain. Venus remembered the gloomy faces vividly, how her parents tightly gripped her small hands. 

It was the first time that Venus fed off of other people's emotions. Just like her angelic father, who could feel love and happiness from others, but instead, she felt the sorrow and devastation. She didn't have time to feel confusion by the overwhelmingly auras and emotion from others, or to process the death of her best friend. In fact, nothing went through her mind. She was just there, existing, while Parisa no longer did. 

The children were about nine years old, and had tragically found Parisa dead in her room. It was a shockingly traumatizing experience that their parents wished they hadn't witnessed yet. But, they did. And here they were, standing in front of a casket of a nine year old girl who was called Angel.

Aziraphale could feel the devastation as well as Crowley, who felt it more strongly than the angel. His heart immediately sank upon the news. He looked to his left to see Crowley staring at the casket, brows furrowed and the deepest of frowns. The angel's eyes were shot from crying moments before, and his face went pale.

The most vivid memory of that day that the celestial beings remembered, was the saddened, troubled expression on their daughter's face. Her face was flushed and a single tear raced down her cheek. She crunched up her face, trying to manage all of the sad emotions that was swarming and engulfing her, forcing them away. She knew she couldn't handle it, everyone was too overwhelmed. And so, tears streamed. Her head hurt. It was awful.

It was truly the first time they had seen their ineffable miracle sad. 

\----

Though it took some time, Venus and Caris remained close.

Gloria decided it was best to take a brief break from living on land, so she took her daughter to the ocean, back to an organization that they called home. Caris left for a couple of months, leaving Venus to gather her thoughts and process everything. 

Ms. Maxwell disappeared without warning, not leaving a single trace behind.

She wasn't that naive. Venus knew about Heaven and Hell; it would've been foolish if she didn't. She knew how people were judged, and where they would end up. It wasn't brand news. Deep in her heart, Venus believed that Parisa wounded up in Heaven. Such a kind, pure soul she had, she wouldn't have been able to survive Hell. She believed it, Aziraphale believed it, Crowley believed it. 

Venusphale just wished she could go see her one day.

A couple of months passed, and Caris was reunited with Venus. They tried their best to resume their sisterly bond with one another, much thanks to the time they took to grieve. They eventually got right back on track, just like they were when they were kids. 

They knew that no matter what happened, they always had each other. They understood that they had to stick together, whether or not one stayed on land, and one stayed in the sea. And they especially knew that their dear friend, Parisa Maxwell, was close by. 

They were together, bonded by friendship and sisterly love.


End file.
